Pop Green
by New Neon
Summary: "Sanji hates Usopp right now, everything is completely his fault and he hates him. He hates his stupid face, his stupid lies, his stupid nose and most of all his stupid PLANTS!" Zosan, Plot? What Plot? One Shot.


Sanji hates Usopp right now, everything is completely his fault and he _hates_ him. He hates his stupid face, his stupid lies, his stupid nose and most of all his stupid PLANTS! They were barely any distance into the New World and they'd happened upon a tropical jungle island, it's humid as a steam room, making Sanji's clothes stick to him and constantly overheating him. If that wasn't bad enough there are bugs galore on this island and he was constantly being bit, he was hot and itchy and grumpy.

The island does have a large array of small animals though, mostly rabbits and he, Usopp and Zoro had planted Usopp's weird new pop green plants in the trees last night to catch them. Usopp swore that they were great, the little seeds grew into big plants almost instantly, these particular plants had a long snare that draped down to the ground. Add a little bit of bait and you had a perfect small animal trap that would fling any small animal way up into the air and hold it there until you came along to release it.

He'd come to the first pop green trap and found a rabbit hanging neatly in the air at about face level, the bunny was already dead, it looked like it'd hit its head when the plant caught it. He'd reached up and pulled it free only for the goddamn plant to suddenly snap its vines around his wrists and fling HIM in the air. The vine had wrapped itself around the high up tree branch, leaving him suspended about five foot off of the jungle floor.

He'd managed to unloop himself a few times from the branch above, but it required an awful lot of swinging and failed attempts. After managing to swing over the branch a few times he was only hanging three feet off of the floor now but everything hurt, his shoulders ached and his wrists were protesting.

"I'll kill you Usopp!" He shouts into the jungle and struggles at the vine.

"I'll rip your spine out through your asshole you long-nose bastard!" he curses and yanks fruitlessly at the vine a little more. He kicks out with his legs but he's too far from the tree trunk to do anything and unless he starts swinging again he's stuck. He screams in frustration for a while before whining sadly and hanging his head. If he stays still for a while maybe he can get enough strength back in this energy sapping humid heat to swing over the branch a few times more or take that goddamn shitty plant out.

His sleeveless shirt is halfway up his stomach because of how his arms are pulled up and he has to wriggle every so often to discourage the horrible biting insects that keep going for his sweaty skin.

"Fuck OFF!" He yells at a swarm of them and shoots a foot through them.

"I thought I could hear your bitching through the jungle." A deep and ever familiar voice says from behind him. Sanji stills for a second, it's Zoro, of course it's Zoro. He's stuck in an embarrassing position and of course Zoro would find him. Great.

He spins a little on the vine, enough to be able to see the shirtless swordsman behind him. Zoro ditched his fancy new green coat in deference to the island's fucking awful climate and is just wandering around shirtless and smug. The insects seem disinterested in him, so he's fine. He's got a line of rabbits and a few pheasants hanging from a rope in his hand, that pleases Sanji, he can do a lot with that much meat, but it still isn't enough to outweigh the unbearably irritating grin on Zoro's face.

"What happened to you then?" Zoro chuckles, bending down and adding Sanji's rabbit to his rope.

"I freed the rabbit and Usopp's fucking plant grabbed me instead. Cut me down marimo." He huffs and wiggles his trapped fingers for emphasis.

"That's pretty funny." Zoro chuckles deeply, looking up at him and laughing.

"Bite me!" Sanji snaps and swings a kick out in Zoro's direction, but with nothing to anchor him it's not all that powerful and obvious enough to dodge.

"Well, if you're going to be like _that_ I might just leave you here." The swordsman teases with a smirk, taking a taunting step back.

"Or… I could do what you say." Zoro adds thoughtfully, stepping closer.

"It'd be a first, just get me down." Sanji groans, his head lolling back between his sore shoulders as he tries to stretch them out and fantasises about how great it's going to feel to not have his arms hiked up above his head so much.

His head snaps back up when he feels the scrape of the swordsman's unmistakeable canines against his muscled hip.

"What the hell are you doing Zoro?!" He yelps, looking down at Zoro. Zoro's one remaining eye looks up at him darkly and sparkles with mischief.

"What you told me to." He replies deviously and bites Sanji just hard enough to be fun without hurting too bad. He… oh yeah, he had told Zoro to bite him. He hadn't meant it like that but… Zoro's wet tongue follows his teeth, lapping over the newly made indentations in Sanji's skin. Sanji whines despite himself.

It's been two long years, not that he could forget, but it was two years without Zoro. Two years without this… thing that had developed between them. Sanji isn't sure when the fighting became fighting _and_ fucking, when their physical competition moved onto new levels, it was after Chopper joined but when exactly he can't place. They'd always loved jerking the other around, getting into their space, riling each other up; the sex hadn't really changed that.

Though… that's not really true. Sanji loved the fights, he did. It was fucked up but love and violence were completely linked in his mind, Zeff's stupid parenting probably ensured that. But that's the thing, it was _love_ and violence, at least for him. He'd never told Zoro that, he didn't know if Zoro just thought of it as sex and fighting or what, but to Sanji it had been more. He'd never managed to find the stones to bring that up, he'd figured that he had forever to do so, but then he'd been bitch slapped across the grand line to an island of shitty okamas. He'd not had the touch of another like this in two years, not welcomed anyway (those perverted bastards groping him against his will didn't count!), so feeling Zoro's talented mouth was fantastic.

He hadn't mentioned their thing since he'd seen Zoro again. He hadn't had the guts to ask Zoro whether he was still interested and circumstances had prevented them having much time alone until now. He hadn't been able to ask if Zoro had missed him, if Zoro had been with anyone else whilst they were apart.

He knows his face is red and there's no amount of blaming it on the heat of the jungle that'll convince Zoro. Embarrassed at his eagerness he kicks at Zoro's side.

"Let me down you shitty pervert." He grumbles.

"Maybe I don't want to." Zoro counters and steps a little closer. He slides large rough textured hands up Sanji's already hiked up shirt and feels up every muscle and inch of skin as he goes up. Sanji bites into his lip hard as his damp shirt sticks high up on his chest and Zoro wanders around him, trailing heat under his hands of an entirely different kind to the jungle's heat. Zoro palms his ass, bites a mark into Sanji's spine and scrapes blunt fingernails into Sanji's hip. Sanji can't help but gasp and arch into Zoro's touch, but just as well he can't help but be concerned that this is affecting him so much more than it appears to be affecting the stoic swordsman. Zoro's smirking but watching him carefully with no hint of any of his own interest showing at all, Sanji isn't going to have that, he's not going to get all worked up for Zoro's amusement if the swordsman isn't feeling it too. What if Zoro's just amused that he's still kept his childish affections for Zoro whilst the other man has grown up and probably had plenty of real lovers since him?

He flicks his legs up and wraps his thighs threateningly around Zoro's neck before the other man can react. He locks his ankles and tenses his legs enough to threaten.

"Let me down or I'll snap your neck like a dry twig, you know I can like this." Sanji threatens and tightens his grip. Zoro actually looks startled for a second.

"I never thought that you couldn't." Zoro says simply.

The smirk returns however and Zoro's right hand catches Sanji's ass and drags him closer to Zoro's neck.

"I just don't think you will." The swordsman grins deviously.

"Why you-!" Sanji snarls, his rage is cut off however when Zoro's left hand flicks open the button on Sanji's trousers. His brain helpfully informs him that with his legs wrapped around Zoro's neck like this he is at just the right height for… yes…

Zoro licks his lips slowly and deliberately as he inches Sanji's flies down, releasing Sanji's tented boxers. Sanji doesn't know if it was there before and he just hadn't noticed it or if Zoro's mask is just slipping now but that's definitely lust in Zoro's eyes. Eye. That'll take a little getting used to.

Sanji hisses sharply as Zoro runs his thumb up the outline of Sanji's cock through his boxers.

"I'm not mean, just tell me to cut you down and I'll do it right away." Zoro offers, his other hand flicking his sword out of its hilt in offer. Sanji wants to shout at Zoro, to tell him that he's been demanding that the whole time, but now he's not sure if he wants Zoro to cut him down or not.

On the one hand his arms and shoulders are killing him and he's hardly comfortable like this, but equally Zoro is offering him a lot more and alone time is hard to come by and it's been _two goddamn years_. A reasonable man would let Sanji down and then get him off but Sanji knows that it isn't an option here, either he does what Zoro wants and gets off or he makes Zoro do what he first asked and he's free but frustrated. Zoro's always been very contrary like that and it seems like it's not a trait he's grown out of.

Evidently taking his silence and ceasing of requests to be let free as consent Zoro grins a little more and pulls Sanji's boxers out of the way, freeing his trapped dick. Zoro breathes out harshly, sending hot air rushing over the over sensitive skin and making Sanji whine. He shimmies his hips in silent request, earning a quiet huff of laughter from the other man and an obliging slide of hot tongue against the underside of his cock.

Sanji pulls against the vine suspending him from his wrists and arches his back to allow Zoro better access, he's practically sitting on Zoro's shoulders now but he doesn't care. The other man's wonderful mouth takes him in and Sanji's whole body shudders in bliss. Zoro is just as good at this as he remembers, and he remembers very well.

Zoro's hands stray up Sanji's bare chest, feeling every inch of him, pinching harshly at his nipples and kneading all of Sanji's sensitive nerves in his hips. Sanji struggles and pulls at his restrained hands, he wants to get free and touch Zoro as well, he wants to feel what Zoro's new body feels like. The other man has gotten bigger and broader, he's even more muscled than before. Two years ago he'd thought that if Zoro got much more muscled then he might just look unattractive, like some stupid pumped up body builder. Now that Zoro is more muscled Sanji is happy to admit (in the total privacy of his own head) that he was wrong and that Zoro looks fantastic like that, but he wants to do more than just look he wants to touch. He whines and pulls at his wrists but he's got no hope of budging them.

Zoro scratches down Sanji's back, making Sanji swear and curse in response, not so much at Zoro or at anything really, just an endless stream of expletives that translates to "I really liked that". Thankfully Zoro knows him enough to appreciate that and does it again, drawing more profanity forth. Sanji feels rather than hears Zoro's deep laugh around him as it makes his throat buzz against him and Sanji's dick throb.

Desperate for some form of control as Zoro and his talented mouth drive him ever more into a frenzy he scrabbles against Zoro's back with his hiking boots, digging into Zoro's back under his shoulder blades and using the leverage to practically fuck Zoro's face. Zoro doesn't seem to mind though, but he always was a bit of a masochist. Okay, a lot of a masochist.

His entire body is pretty much just shaking with pleasure now and even the pain in his shoulders and wrists from being strung up are the right kind of pain now to make him feel even better. He really should have a little dignity but he never has when he's this far gone so he sees no reason to start now, so what if he's pleading incoherently for something, anything that Zoro will give him? It's not like Zoro can say anything, not right now anyway, he's a little busy.

A white hot jolt shoots down his spine and Sanji's orgasm actually surprises him so much that he damn near snaps his spine in two with the force of it. It seems to surprise Zoro too, and if Sanji had any functioning brain cells left after that he might feel a little bad, but he doesn't, so he doesn't. After a second or two Zoro lets him go and Sanji bonelessly slides off of his shoulders.

His come down is quite literally rough as, without any warning or ceremony, Zoro slashes at the vine holding his wrists and dumps him bare assed on the floor. Sanji groans from the impact with the floor and the joy of being able to move his arms again.

With a long suffering sigh Zoro crouches down, catches Sanji's wrists and carefully unwraps them from the plant's severed vine. Zoro's lips are reddened and shiny and as Sanji stares Zoro's slick tongue comes out and follows the cupid's bow of his lip. That startles Sanji enough into actually looking at Zoro who is watching him like a one-eyed hawk.

"Pervert." Zoro accuses in that mocking/affectionate tone that he somehow manages.

Zoro stands up and gathers up the rabbits whilst Sanji gathers together enough of his brain cells to check that his wrists and hands are okay (they are) and remember to do up his flies. He scrambles after Zoro who is already walking off in what shockingly turns out to be the right direction for once, the miracle is broken however when he turns off completely wrong at the next fork making Sanji have to drag him back towards the Sunny. This leads to a round of bickering intense enough for Sanji to decide _not_ to inform him that he's left big boot marks on Zoro's bare back, he hopes that they bruise too.

When they get back on the ship Sanji immediately finds Usopp sitting on the grass deck looking pleased with himself. He stands up as soon as he sees them walk up the gang plank together with Zoro's arm full of rabbits and pheasants.

"Hey, they worked! I mean, I knew they would!" Usopp boasts proudly.

"Yeah, caught us eight rabbits, two pheasants and a cook." Zoro sniggers.

"What?" Usopp frowns before catching sight of Sanji's purple and red wrists. With a yell Sanji swings a painful kick at Usopp's face. Surprisingly the more bulked up sharpshooter has the reflexes to bring his arm up and block the kick, it still sends him flying across the ship and into a wall of course but still, the Usopp of two years ago wouldn't have done that. Well, Sanji hopes his arm is broken.

He's debating chasing after the sharpshooter and kicking him some more, it's a tough choice when he sees the look that the protective shipwright is giving him, warning him against hurting his beloved ship any more in the process of maiming Usopp.

"Why have you got boot marks all over your back Zoro?" Nami questions behind him, making his blood run cold. Sanji turns suddenly to see a scowling Zoro twisting to see his own shoulders.

"I guess I didn't get Sanji off fast enough so he put his boots into my back." Zoro growls with a heated glare at Sanji. Sanji's face heats, how dare Zoro say that right in front of Nami?! He'll kill him!

"You mean down don't you Zoro? If one of those traps caught him by the wrists I mean." Brook laughs at Zoro's "mistake".

"Something like that." Zoro shrugs and saunters off to the kitchen with his rabbits and bright red boot marks all over his back.

"I will kill you." Sanji mutters through gritted teeth and follows him.

"You know, I don't even want to know." He thinks he hears Nami sigh as he shuts the door behind him.

"I do." Robin chuckles sweetly.

Zoro is casually putting the rabbits on the work surface as Sanji stomps towards him with every intention of relocating Zoro's lower jaw into a permanent position in the ceiling. He's just close enough to do so when Zoro's arm snaps out fast as lightning and snags his sore wrist. Zoro tugs him forward, spins him and presses him against the fridge with one hand pulled high above his head.

"Hey! You bastard that-" Sanji snarls but is silenced when Zoro kisses him roughly. Sanji stores his anger for a while, not ever letting it go, no he can use it later when Zoro does something insignificant like uses the wrong cutlery. He sighs into the kiss and melts every place that Zoro touches him. He'd missed this, it seems like Zoro did too.

The kiss is unusually tender for them, it lasts longer too, perhaps Sanji is just projecting his own worries but it feels like neither of them wants to break it off in case they get separated again. Eventually they do part and the cook finds himself feeling far more sappy than usual towards his swordsman, it's been a long two years apart. He missed Zoro terribly and the other man seems to have changed so much but also so little. Zoro looks contemplative himself, perhaps also mulling over how Sanji has changed too. He takes in Zoro's altered face and he wants to kiss Zoro's scarred eye, he doesn't know if Zoro will let him though – perhaps he's self conscious about it or-

"You know, I'm sure there's some rope below deck…" Zoro grins, giving Sanji's abused wrist a suggestive squeeze.

"Like I'll ever let you do that, you perverted bastard! Way to ruin the moment!" He snarls angrily and kicks Zoro sharply in the shin.

The swordsman laughs and ducks out of the room as Sanji throws a fridge magnet or five at his head.

Sanji huffs over his anger and lights a cigarette. Hm. Rope in the hold huh? Now that was a thought…


End file.
